Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to storage systems, and more particularly, to techniques for improving the performance of various operations in a storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Various applications executing on a computer system may store and access data stored on one or more storage devices of a storage system. As the data is modified over time, the storage system will keep track of the changes, update mappings, and free up storage locations corresponding to deleted data so that these storage locations can be used for new data.
Accordingly, a typical storage system may execute background operations (e.g., garbage collection operations, read optimization operations) to reduce the complexity of the mappings and data stored on the storage system. However, these processes may be inefficient if they are scanning the entire address space of a volume every time a new snapshot of the volume is taken, especially if only a small portion of the volume has changed since the previous snapshot was taken.